Money Doesn t By Dignity
by monkiimax
Summary: (AU) Wally is the youngest prince of the Kingdom. Richard is just a gypsy that has some kind of habilty in dancing. Wally isn t used not to get what he wants. So when the young gypsy denies his offer Wally is ready to get his way, one way or another. Dark!Wally/Dick G.


**_Title: Money Doesn´t By Dignity_**

**_Warnings: Non-con_**

**_Pairings: Dark!Wally/Dick G. _**

**_Summary: Wally is the youngest prince of the Kingdom. Richard is just a gypsy that has some kind of abilty in dancing. Wally isn´t used not to get what he wants. So when the young gypsy denies his offer Wally is ready to get his way, one way or another. Dark!Wally/Dick G._**

* * *

Three figures walked through the Woods trying to make as less sound as possible. The moon was high and the three men could hear the sounds of the campsite that stood some meters away. The gypsies had just arrived to the kingdom and when the three princes heard about their campsite and their costumes they couldn´t help to go and check it out. Kaldur, the oldest one and the soon to be king, was walking in front of his brothers with his sword on his hip. Behind him Connor, duke of York, was walking with his usual annoyed grin and his cape covering almost his entire face. Wallace, the youngest of the three, was way behind as he took his time to check out each inch of the forest. It was the first time he ever sneaked out of the castle and he was thrilled for the adventure.

"Wally." Connor called the younger prince by the nickname that they only used between them. "Hurry up. We don´t have all night, we have to be back at the castle by tomorrow morning."

Kaldur turned around to his brothers and then put one arm over Connor´s shoulders. "Don´t be such a wet towel brother. We are here to have some fun, take a couple of drinks and, luckily, find some girl." he turned to see Wally and winked at him. The ginger one chuckled between teeth while Connor just groaned uncomfortable.

"Just a couple of hours." he looked over where the three men could see the light of a fire and some tents standing tall between the trees. "Then we go back. I don´t want to get in trouble."

The princes reached the campsite and smiled as they noticed they weren´t the only ones that had gone to check out the campsite. Around the fire Wally was able to see all kind of men staring at the girls that were dancing with their long and colorful skirts and with their mini tops around the fire. There were from all kind of statues, from the poorest farmer to the richest count. The three brothers sat down trying not to draw much attention. Wally sat between his two brothers but soon the music ended and the girls were gone.

The campsite was enormous and the young prince could bet there were around 100 gypsies walking around, some offering them food, weird articles, colorful clothes and the girls other kind of services. Wally felt tempted to go ahead to grab something to eat but decided not to after he noticed the annoyed look on Connor´s eyes.

A new music started but instead of beautiful and voluptuous girls, a small and young boy appeared. The people on the band cheered him while the boy just smiled shyly and then looked down at the ground. Wally made himself comfortable over the hard and cold floor and stared at the boy. He was wearing baggie pants, a red clothe was used as a belt and a black shirt with needlework on the neck and the lowest part of it. The neckline was in a low V making the viewers able to see part of the chest of the kid. Wally put his elbows on his knees and leaned closer to have a better perspective of the boy.

The music started sounding and the guy started dancing. It was also a really sexual and seductive dance but unlike the previous girls, he wasn´t dancing to attract de men around him, he was dancing because he enjoyed it. The boy opened and closed his eyes as he spinned around moving his arms and hips. Everyone started clapping at the boy and Wally mimicked them. The guy smiled pleased at the applause and kept dancing. Suddenly a girl with long and blond hair appeared and put a green scarf around the boy´s neck making the other one laugh. She was wearing a white skirt but as a top she only had translucent top that left nothing to imagination. The boy put his hands on her hips and she pressed her bodies together. Now all the men were really excited. The girl was gorgeous with ebony skin and big hips and breast. Wally, on the other hand, never left his gaze off the young dancer. When the song ended, both gypsies made a bow. Some men stood up and reached the girl with already some coins on their hands.

"Beautiful; don´t you think?" asked Kaldur as he leaned towards his younger brother.

Wally noticed how the boy started walking away from the fire with still a shy smile on his face.

"Yeah, he is gorgoes." he mumbled as he stood up and started walking towards the tent where he had seen the boy disappear. Kaldur and Conner exchanged surprised looks but decided to leave his brother alone and pretend they hadn´t heard him at all.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wally, being raised as a prince and with the idea he was the owner of everything, entered to the tent without even asking if he could or anything. He took off his cape and started as at the interior of the tent. It was pretty big but he could bet more than one person slept in it. There were all kinds of kitchen articles on a corner, some books inside boxes made of wood and he counted at least 6 piles of clothes put together as a rustic bed. Wally chuckled between teeth as he felt with his fingertips his bag full of golden coins that hanged from his leather belt.

"Who gave you permission to come in?" asked a voice from behind the prince. Wally smiled and then turned around as he took his sword from his belt.

He pointed directly to the dancer´s face that was glaring at him with those enormous blue eyes that had hypnotized the ginger just moment ago.

"What´s your name, young gypsy?" he asked as he gave the boy a soft smile.

The boy, even though he was being pointed with a sword and was shirtless in front of the man, stood tall and never lowered his gaze. "What is the sir doing inside my tent?" he hissed between teeth.

The prince pushed his sword against the boy´s chest, he was careful enough not to hurt the boy but just drag him until the boy had his back against one of the tents walls.

"I don´t think you are in the position of choosing rather to answer or not."

The boy finally let his gaze fall to the ground as he tightened his fists. "My name is Richard." he whispered.

"So how much for an hour?" asked the prince without a hint of shame. Richard, on the other hand, blushed furiously.

"What are you asking is insulting, sir." answered the boy as he looked up and noticed how the ginger had already his money bag inside his free hand. "I am not that kind of person."

"For a couple of coins everyone is that kind of person."

"Well, I am not and I don´t sell myself to anyone. I beg you to please leave my tent right now!"

Wally put his sword down and with a quick movement took the boy´s arm and pushed him to the floor.

"Stop it!" Richard screamed as he tried to break free from the grip of the man. "I swear I will scream!"

Wally chuckled again and sat on the boy´s stomach as he put Richard´s hands up his head immobilizing him.

"I bet you don´t have a clue who I am."

Richard glared at the man. "But I can be sure you are anxious to tell me right now. Am I wrong sir?"

Wally stocked the gypsy´s cheek softly. "I am the prince of this kingdom; third son of the King Barry and the fastest knight of the whole kingdom."

Richard looked away. "That doesn´t mean anything to me _sir." _he said the last word with a sarcastic tone that didn´t passed unnoticed by the stubborn prince. "I am a gypsy. I have no land, no home and mostly, no master to serve and obey."

Wally smacked him hardly on the cheek he had been caressing before. Richard cried out in pain and tried to move away from the man but it was impossible. The gypsy was almost 2 heads smaller than the prince and maybe even half of his weigh.

"Now listen to me Dick, can I call you Dick. That is the way we call the Richards in this land." The gypsy didn´t answered afraid to get hit again. "Anyways, my dad hates people like you. Thieves, whores and all the scum your people are."

Dick frowned as he heard those words insulating his family. He was going to kill that man whenever he had the chance to escape from this grip. Wally continued.

"He doesn´t know you are already here and I don´t want to tell him about you and your family. But in order to make me keep my mouth shut I expect you to do something for me."

"Please don´t." he begged.

Wally took Dick by the chin and made him look up to him.

"I will pay you well."

"I don´t want your money." snapped the kid as he tried to act confident and strong again even though he wanted to cry. No; he wasn´t going to give the prince the satisfaction to watch him cry.

"Then you want your people dead in the fire?" Wally hit the guy´s face again. This time Dick was able to bit his lip and stop a scream to escape from his lips.

"I will warn them. We will be gone by sunrise."

"I will search for you if it´s necessary."

"Why? What would you care if we are gone from your poor and pity kingdom."

Wally frowned, maybe he was into challenges once in a while but that gypsy was getting on his nerve. He wasn´t used to rejection and less from someone so bellow him. He leaned over Dick and kiss him with violence and without care of hurting the other one. Dick tried to move his face away but Wally was able to keep him in place. When the prince tried to introduce his tongue to the younger one´s mouth he felt how Dick´s lips were suddenly strongly closed. He bit the bottom lip with force making the one bellow him scream in pain and drag some blood out of it.

"Because I want you."

Dick shook his head. "There are plenty of other boys and girls who would be thrilled to accept your offer and accomplish all your desires. I don´t want this and you can force me."

Wally took Dick´s black hair and pulled it so he was just inches away from his face. "I can and I will."

"I will scream and someone will come after you." warned Dick.

"You scream and your whole group will be death by the sunrise and you will regret it for the rest of your miserable life."

He made the boy turn around and with his sword cut the boy´s clothes leaving him the way he had arrived to the world. With his lips, he started making a trace of kisses and saliva from the back of Dick´s neck to the start of his ass. "You are gorgeous."

"You are sick." hissed Dick.

Wally made himself some space between the boy´s legs and introduced a finger inside his entrance. Dick put his fist inside his mouth and bit it was he tried to swallow the tears that were threatening to appear.

"I promise you, this is not so bad. All you have to do is relax." said Wally as he tried to find that special spot inside the boy. He dig a little but deeper and then he found it. He knew when he heard the boy underneath him give a soft whimper followed by a long and soft moan. "Told you."

Dick could feel himself getting hard and felt disgusted of himself. He was being raped and he was getting aroused? What kind of freak he was? Wally put another finger inside him and started moving them in and out of him. Okay, what had some of his friends told him about this times when they sold themselves? All he had to do was breathe and then it would be over. Yes, that was it. It wasn´t like if he was a virgin or knew nothing about sex. He had a boyfriend and they had done those kinds of stuff before. At the time, Dick had felt them right and good but now, he felt dirty and used. That man only desired him, he didn´t love him at all. Unlike Roy, he didn´t care if he wanted or not.

"_Va rugam pentru." _he begged the man to stop in his mother language. It didn´t mattered anymore if the prince understood his words or not, he wasn´t going to stop.

When a third finger was inserted in him Dick cried out in pain. They weren´t using any lubricant and he was starting to feel sore by the movements of the fingers inside him.

"Don´t cry, we aren´t even in the best part yet." whispered Wally as he cleaned a tear away from the gypsy´s cheek.

Then the prince´s manhood entered him. Dick tried to struggle away from it but he can barely move underneath Wally´s body. He started crying and sobbing as he felt himself being ripped in two slowly and painfully. He feels a liquid coming from his hole and running down his legs. Roy never made him bleed. He was always careful and caring. Wally was panting and moaning unaware of the pain from the younger one. The thrusts were erratic and strong making Dick cry harder even though he is constantly hitting his prostate. Dick wanted it to stop and he wanted it to stop NOW!

After some more trusts the prince finished inside of him making a mixture of blood and semen start running down the gypsy´s legs. Wally pulled way and stared at the boy that was still laying down his stomach over the hard ground. The prince took some deeps breathes and tried calm his heart beat. It wasn´t the first time he ever forced himself into someone, most of the times were servants that at the end were willing to cooperate in exchange of some kind of reward or gift. But this time he felt different about the guy. He could see him shaking and hear his soft sobbing making feel uncomfortable. And then he saw the blood.

Dick, slowly, sat up on the floor and hugged his knees as he tried to cover himself up from the green eyes of the prince. The ginger man looked around and noticed an over sized shirt laying on top of a wooden table.

"Here." the voice of the man made the gypsy flinch but still he looked up. "Put it on."

Dick grabbed the piece of clothing and put it on as fast as he could. It was too big for him and he felt grateful because not only it covered his chest, it also hid almost half of his legs even though on one side of his shoulders it slipped to half of his arm. Dick looked at Wally again and waited for him to leave the tent. Instead of that, the man took the bag of coins and threw it to Dick´s feet.

"I don´t want your money."

"I am paying for your services."

"I didn´t give you anything and, in the hypothetical case I had gave you permission to do what you just did, this is too much." hissed the boy as he took the bag and threw it to Wally´s arm.

"Well it seems I met the only educated and honorable gypsy in the land." joked the man but, for Dick, it made no difference. He had forced him, abused him just some minutes ago and now he was trying to joke with him?

"Can you please go now?" asked the boy softly.

"Please, take the money."

"I don´t want to."

"Why not?"

"Because if I accept it; it will make me a whore. Maybe you have forced into my body but I still have some dignity in me."

Wally gasped surprised. He would have never expected something like that for a person of such position. He had grown with the idea that gypsies were the worst of the worst; people that lived of their lies and robberies. But then, Dick came and now Wally felt confused. He had thought that taking advantage of such a low person it would meant nothing, it would be like giving orders to the cooker to make him his favorite meal. But it was not the same. Dick´s eyes were filled with fear and pain even though his face was neutral. He had hurt the kid and this time money would not fix the problem.

"I will not tell my father on you." he said after some minutes of uncomfortable silence. Dick nodded slowly. "And you can stay on these woods as long as you wish."

Dick put his face between his hands and sighed. "Could you please stop acting like you care and just leave me alone?"

Wally nodded and stepped out of the tent almost running. He stood still outside the tent and heard how the boy started sobbing again, this time he knew that the boy was not holding back and was letting it all out. He turned to his sides and on his right he found a guy, about his same height and with an arrow hanging on his back staring at him. Wally glared at the guy and waited for him to say something, anything.

"He didn´t accept it?" Wally instantly understood the man was talking about the money.

"It seems he had principles." he answered. The man walked closer to the prince and put his right hand in front of Wally´s face.

"I am Richard´s partner. I can accept that money." Wally frowned confused at the man. It seemed only Richard had principles. "I will make sure he gets some benefit of it."

Wally thought about it for a moment but then he put the bag in the man´s hands. The archer smiled pleased and, instead of coming in the tent to comfort his _partner, _he walked away towards the table where Wally was able to see some other male gypsies talking and drinking some dark liquid that came out from a big silver bowl.

When Wally reached where his brothers were he felt relieved to notice that they were ready to go.

"Kid, where were you?" asked Kaldur as he put his cape on and gave the red haired a soft smile. "I thought you were already gone with a cute gypsy girl."

Connor frowned at the comment. "Of course he was, he isn´t carrying his money anymore."

Wally put his cape on as well and started heading towards the way that lead into the castle. "I am tired, let´s just go home."

His brothers followed him without giving a second look at the campsite.

"So, are you going to tell us how was it?" asked Connor as he placed himself on the right of Wally. The younger one didn´t answered.

"Come on Kid, you can´t leave us hanging like that." complained Kaldur as he started walking besides Wally.

"I will tell you. On the morning." he told them leaving the conversation officially over. But of course he wasn´t going to tell his brothers any of that night. He was not going to say anything about what he had done on that cold and dirty floor. He was not going to tell them anything about that gypsy with enormous blue eyes.

_Richard. _He promised himself never to tell about that name but as well, never forget the face, the body, the scent and the crime he had done to the owner of that name.

* * *

_Sorry, I don´t know what is wrong with me and sorry for the horrible grammar, vocabulary and spelling mistakes. But I hope you liked it and please, don´t forget to review. _


End file.
